Rainer Nvos
Rainer Nvos is a young Human mage from Earth. He was tutored by his grandfather, Frederick Nvos, as a mage where he gained his initial skills and spells. Frustrated with his lack of overwhelming power generally associated with magic, he created a wall-walking spell that accidentally transported him to another world governed by The System. Under The System Rainer grew very powerful very quickly and began to gather allies in pursuit of one goal: the unrestrained advancement of magic. Background Rainer was born somewhere on Earth and grew up believing that his grandfather and himself were the last known Arcanists. His grandfather taught him Nvos Affinity Attuning and the spells Sleep Learning, which was later transformed into a skill under the system, and Arcane Bolt. By using Sleep Learning he was able to become proficient at the Guitar and Piano, but couldn't play masterfully in real life due to not training his body along with the skills. He was a Sophomore in college with a major in Biology, using Sleep Learning to breeze through classes before attempting to create his own spell, wall-walking, which resulted in being transported to another world. Personality Rainer has a deep desire to learn all magic, is fiercely loyal to those he cares about, and generally has high confidence in himself. His passion for magic fueled the creation of the wall-walking spell that transported him to another world and later drove him to establish his goals; a group of people dedicated to the advancement of magic. It has been shown that Rainer is skeptical of acquiring aspects that limit which magic he uses, even if those aspects might offer greater power or control of other aspects of magic. Rainer's loyalty towards his companions has driven him to perform feats many would consider impossible. Tearing through the void to bring back companions and killing Chosen within their sanctuary are more prominent examples of such feats. His drive to protect and help his loved ones have also made him an enemy of many powerful figures and entire races. Along with this, his emotions tend to go haywire when there is a perceived threat. The acquisition of Void Will gave Rainer a way to temper his strong emotions in times when they aren't necessary. Over time, Rainer has developed a deep confidence in his ability to do just about anything given enough time. Unfortunately, with many different events interrupting his goals and giving him new ones his time is generally devoted to solving the most pressing problem. System Information Visit the Attributes or Talents page for more Information. Available Classes * Arcane Bladesman * Arcane Speaker * Chronomancer * Cryomancer * Draconic Enchanter * Draconic Mage * Eldritch Draconic Mage * Enchanter * Fire Mage * Mage * Mage of Tongues * Magic Scholar * Merchant * Peddler * Physician * Pyromancer * Summoner Talents * Excellent Arcane Affinity * Low Void Affinity -> Medium Void Affinity -> High Void Affinity -> Strong Void Affinity * Low Soul Affinity * Low Draconic Mana Regeneration * Human Growth * Gift of the Fae(Luna) Titles Tier 1: * Arcane Elementalist * Arcane Scholar * Bard * Bard of Magic * Basic Elementalist * Devilsbane * Dungeon Pioneer (Upgraded) * Energy Drainer * Fae Contractor * Manipulator of the Elements * Philanderer * Shaman * Speaker of Power * Trollsbane * Wielder of Fire and Brimstone * Wielder of Ice and Frost * Wielder of Light * Wielder of Mind and Illusion * Wielder of Shadows and Darkness * Wielder of Soul and Being * Wielder of Space and Time * Wielder of Terra and Foundation * Wielder of Water and Tides Tier 2: * Arcane Ritualist * Arcane Shaman * Bard of the Arcane Arts * Chosen Slayer * Corruptor * Devastator * Immortal Slayer * Manipulator of Reality * Manipulator of Souls * Manipulator of the Body * Master of Ice and Frost * Master of Light * Master of Magic * Master of Space and Time * Queen Slayer * Weaver of Arcane Sound * Wielder of the Arcane Tier 3: * Arcane Elemental Creator * Arcane Speaker * Arch-Magus * Draconic Contractor * Draconic Magus * Elemental Creator * H̶o̶l̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶T̶r̶a̶n̶s̶c̶e̶n̶d̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶P̶o̶w̶e̶r̶ * Life-Bringer * Lord of the Void * Magus of Draconic Enchanting * Magus of Enchanting * Magus of Tongues * Master of the Arcane * One who defies Divinity (Upgraded) * Reality-Cutter * Scholar of Dragons * Soul Surpasser * Voidwalker Skills Detection }} Physical }} Information }} Magic -> Arcane Awakening (6/10) -> Arcanium Descent (1/10) -> Arcane Invigoration (3/10) -> Void Mastery (4/10) -> Void Hold (5/10) -> Void Descent (2/10) -> Void Sense (1/10) }} Aura -> Arcane Revelation (2/10) }} Drain }} Togglable }} Undetermined }} Spells Rainer has 101 known spells as of chapter 91. Spellbook: Arcane }} Spellbook: Fire }} Spellbook: Light }} Spellbook: Space-Time }} Spellbook: Mana }} Spellbook: Wind }} Spellbook: Lightning }} Spellbook: Death }} Spellbook: Water }} Spellbook: Earth }} Spellbook: Darkness }} Spellbook: Draconic }} Spellbook: Nature }} Familiars Fae Queen Luna Emralira-Igna Lesha Tiamat Nvos Jormungandr Items * Hilt of the Arcane Blade * Ring of Focus * Ring of Channeling * Armband of Shielding * Signet Ring of the Nalmar Knighthood * Overcoat of Arcane Constitution * Ring of Nalmar's High Priest * Incubation Ring * Ring of Traveling * Necklace of Arcane Combat * Primordial Rock * Dimensional Ring * Soul Sheath * Cosmic Map * Arcane Tattoo of Storage * Void Tattoo of Storage * Soul Devouring Ring * Spatial Ring * Mana-Well Category:Characters